Not one to kiss and tell
by ImogenXx
Summary: They walk together. He flirts, she laughs, he smirks, she smiles, he's cryptic, she's waiting. he's Goode, she's the Chameleon, they need to kiss! Chameleon logged on: Cammie  Londongal logged on: Bex  Boyexpert logged on: Macey  They are normal Zammie!


OWN NOTHING unfortunately.

They walk together. He flirts, she laughs, he smirks, she smiles, he's cryptic, she's waiting, he loves a game, she loves a puzzle, he plays games, she plays him, he's wrapped around her little finger, she's plaguing his mind, he's Goode, she's the Chameleon, they need to kiss!

Cammie POV

We walk home together every day, he flirts with me, I tease him, it's a game really, and I know he loves games, but all I want is to know where we stand, friends? Acquaintances? Game pieces? More than friends? Zachary Goode is one pain in the ass! But a cute, fit, six packed pain in the ass. Ugh, can't he just kiss me already? Or stop flirting? Although I would not like the latter it would be easier than this waiting for him to make a move, I don't know if he likes me or if he does this to every girl. I need to talk to Mace and Bex about this

**Chameleon logged on: Cammie**

**Londongal logged on: Bex**

**Boyexpert logged on: Macey**

**Chameleon: **Zach is driving me crazy!

**Londongal:** Tell all!

**Chameleon:** Nothin to tell

**Boyexpert:** Wht has he don?

**Chameleon: **Nothing, well the usual. (shrugs shoulders)

**Boyexpert: **Wow, well thts annoyin

**Chameleon: **Ya think?

**Chameleon has changed mood from annoyed to thoroughly pissed!**

**Londongal: **Is that even a real mood?

**Smirks-a-lot logged on: Zach**

**Smirks-a-lot:** Hello ladies, takin about moi?

**Boyexpert: **Get real Goode.

**Smirks-a-lot:** Yeh yeh McHenry. I was asking Cammie, Cammie?

**Chameleon: **I second Macey's motion, Bex?

**Londongal:** Yup! (Pops P annoyingly)

**Smirks-a-lot: **yeh yeh, I only come on to find out what the science homework was.

**Chameleon: **And ur ment to be top set? It's the sheet Goode, get ur brain sorted, or is it too full of girls?

**Smirks-a-lot: **Nope, too full of a certain Chameleon, thnx.

**Smirks-a-lot logged off.**

**Boyexpert: **Hoooottttt! (Sing-songy voice) he made an excuse to talk to you.

**Chameleon: **Nah, I just got him wrapped around my little finger. (Laughs evily)

**Londongal:** (joins Cammie laughing)

**Boyexpert: **laughing evily does not help get boys. (Huff huff)

**Chameleon: **And here comes the 'expertise'.

**Boyexpert: **I'll just log off then don't think I didn't notice the ''

**Boyexpert logged off**

**Chameleon: **Sorry Bex, g2g moms calling see ya

**Londongal: **Bi

**Chameleon logged off**

**Smirks-a-lot logged on**

**Smirks-a-lot: **So, should I do it tomorrow.

**Londongal: **I don't think she'll wait any longer.

**Londongal logged off**

**Smirks-a-lot logged off**

The way back from the bus the next day~~ 

Zach POV

I'm gonna do it. I'm finally gonna kiss Cammie. She's in my head 24/7. No girl has ever done that to me before, it's intriguing. We got off the bus.

"Hiya." I said, very smart way to start a conversation that's gonna end with a kiss. Cammie turned her head.

"Oh, hey. Can you hold my bag for a second I need to text my mom." Cammie said, and, as she has me wrapped around her little finger, I took her bag. "Thanks." She nodded and started texting. I decided not to talk on the way back, she'll think something's up but won't think that I'm gonna kiss her, Macey has been saying too much about mixed signals and what not for her to think I'd ever do it. We reached Cammie's house, I was still holding her bag but she had stopped texting 5 minutes ago she turned to go into her house, taking her bag from me.

"Cam?" I called, she turned around. I grabbed her hand and pulled her closer I was surprised to find that she kissed back instead of jumping back saying 'what the hell?' which I admit would've been funny cause then I could've made her sound like an idiot but hey, what's a guy gonna do? Cammie ended the kiss and turned back towards her house.

"So, are we boyfriend and girlfriend now?" She asked.

"Eh, if you want." I replied trying to make it seem as though I didn't care, Cammie rolled her eyes knowing that I meant yes.

"See ya tomorrow Zach." Cam waved and walked through the gate.

"Bye Cam." I turned and walked home/

Cammie POV

Hallelujah! He finally grew a pair and kissed me! I sunk to the floor behind the front door before running upstairs to tell Macey and Bex. I turned on my netbook and logged on.

**Chameleon logged on:**

**Boyexpert logged on:**

**Chameleon: **Hey Mace, where's Bex?

**Boyexpert: **Grant broke her laptop.

**Chameleon: **Can the boy be anymore idiotic?

**Boyexpert: **Who knows. Anything happen with Zach today then? Or was it just the usual?

**Chameleon: **He carried my bad aaaaannnnnnnnnddddddd….

**Boyexpert: **Anad what? (getting impatient)

**Chameleon:** Sorry Mace, I'm not one to kiss and tell.

**Chameleon logged off.**

SO… what d'ya think? Press the little button below to tell me, you know you want to…


End file.
